It Only Hurts
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "Leah!" Justin exclaimed, perking up. "What happened to you?" JustinGabrielxOC. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Leah and Adam.

A/N: Quick one shot. Hope you enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

><p>Justin sleepily opened the door to see Leah standing on his doorstep. He wasn't surprised by her being there, but rather her appearance. She was drenched from head to toe. Her hair stuck to the sides of her face and her neck. The makeup that she wore that day had completely smeared. Her lips were turned down into a frown and her cheeks were streaked with tear stains.<p>

"Leah!" Justin exclaimed, perking up. "What happened to you?"

"You were right about him." She cried. "He broke up with me."

Gently grabbing her hand, he led her inside. After locking up, he had her follow him down the hall to his room.

"Go take a shower and get yourself together. We'll talk about this when you get out."

"I don't have anything to wear."

Justin walked over to his nightstand drawer and pulled out a T-shirt and boxers for her to sleep in. With a small smile he handed her the clothing and said for her to take her time. He would be there for her when she got out.

"You know where the towels are, Lee." Justin whispered. "I'll be in the living room."

As he was waiting for Leah to finish up, Justin couldn't help but wonder just what Adam had done to her. He always knew that he wasn't a good guy and warned Leah about him, but he never knew he could be so bad that she would be on his doorstep at three in the morning.

"If I ever get my hands on him, I'll kill him." He vowed to himself.

Every worse case scenario flashed through his mind. Adam had put his hands on her or her had emotionally abused her. Leah had caught him in bed with another woman. Maybe, he was a crazed serial killer who had threatened her life? Any reason imaginable ran through his mind.

"Thanks for that, Justin." Leah broke into his thoughts. "I really needed that."

"Anytime, babe." He smiled. "I have some tea ready for you in the kitchen."

"Jus, you didn't-"

He was up before she could finish her thought. She smiled to herself as she watched him walk away. Justin would do anything for her. He would stop the wind for her if she asked.

"Drink up." Justin said, handing her the mug. "You looked like hell when you got here. I thought you could use it."

"Thanks. You always know what to say to cheer me up." Leah sarcastically commented, then took a sip. "Chamomile. You remembered?"

He sat down next to her on the couch, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Of course, I remembered babe."

"You're the greatest." She smiled, placing the mug on the coffee table. "Listen, I'm sorry for showing up here so late. I just didn't know where to go and you were the first person that came to mind. I'll be out of your hair in the morning. I promise."

Justin pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on top of her head. She didn't have to apologize to him. It didn't matter to him. All that mattered to him was that she was there with him. That he was the first person she wanted to see.

"I'm glad you're here." He whispered in her hair. "I'll always be here for you. Leah, you know that better than anybody."

"I just don't want to impose." Leah broke away from him, shifting so that she was facing him in a seated position. "You don't deserve to be woken up in the middle of the night because of me. Its your first night home in almost two weeks and you need your rest. Here I am in the middle of the night lousing it up for you."

Sighing, he gently intertwined his hands with hers. The woman sitting before him could never louse anything up. In every sense of the word, she was perfect to him. Every little thing she did he loved about her, even if it drove him nuts some of the time.

"What did he do?"

"We fought like we always did." Leah smirked, looking away from him. "Except, this time our fight was different from any other fight we've had before."

"What did that asshole do?" Justin wondered, angry that she was hurt. "Did he put his hands on you?"

Blinking back her tears, Leah shook her head. Never in their one year relationship did Adam lay a finger on her. He wouldn't dare hurt one hair on her head. That didn't stop him from doing other things though.

"We fought about you." She whispered, suddenly even more shy. "He accused me of cheating on him with you. Adam was always jealous of our friendship and always thought you had feelings for me. The cheating accusations started recently and they always bugged me. I would constantly tell him that nothing was going on, but he wouldn't listen to me. He always had this preconceived idea that I was sleeping with you behind his back."

It take Justin long to figure out where she was going with this. In fact, it had become so cliche in failing relationships that he was tempted to say the words with her.

"I always wondered why he kept bringing you up. Then it finally dawned on me tonight." She said, the tears brimming her eyes. "You were right, Jus."

"What did he do?" Justin wondered, not caring if he was right or not."I caught him cheating with the neighbor's eighteen year old daughter." Leah cried. "All of those accusations and fights were all because he was being a paranoid ass. To make things better, the girl is pregnant! Adam was over here accusing me of sleeping with you, but he was being a Chester the whole entire time!"

Wrapping his arms around her, Justin pulled her too him for a hug. His heart broke as he felt her shudder in his embrace. Her tears were coming out at full force and he wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard for doing this to her. Sure, he had always said he would hurt her, but he didn't think he would be right. He had only said it because he was slightly jealous that Leah wasn't his. Now, she was wrapped in his arms, hurt, because her ex-boyfriend didn't know how to keep it in his pants.

"I'm sorry, Lee." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry."

"Then he had the nerve to break off the relationship because I defended you." Leah cried even harder. "What gave him the right to do that? He was sleeping with the neighbor and he got to end the relationship? He didn't have that right. He didn't have any right to do that or to accuse you of trying to steal me away from him."

Justin never did no such thing, but he knew he always felt something for her. He was going to say something to her and then Adam showed up. Putting Justin's plans of being with Leah on the back burner.

"Can I confess something?" He asked, gently pulling away from her. His eyes locked with hers, waiting for some kind of approval. When she nodded her head, he took a deep breath and came clean. "I do have feelings for you. Very strong ones, Lee."

"You did try to steal me from him?"

"I never tried." He admitted. "Though, judging by current events, I wish I had. That way you wouldn't be hurt over him right now. You wouldn't have to know that he was a lying, cheating, douche. I could have saved you from all the heartache and you could have been happy."

Leah looked at her long time friend and thought back to the day they had first met. He had just moved down to Florida and she was just starting her job as the makeup artist over at FCW. They became fast friends. While, at first, she had felt something for him, those feelings went away when he didn't show any interest. Now, looking at her bearded friend before her, she only felt friendly feelings for him. Gone were those feelings of love.

"Can this night get any worse?" She wondered out loud.

"What's the matter?" He asked, locking his eyes with hers.

Leah could see the confusion in his eyes. Soon, that confusion would be replaced with hurt. Her words weren't going to leave him with warm fuzzy feelings, that was for sure.

"I love you, Justin. But I'm not in love with you." Leah whispered, looking away from him. "Sure, at first I was, but when I saw you had no interest in me like that, those feelings disintegrated. Before I knew it, I loved you only as a brother."

Justin looked away from her, wishing he could crawl into a hole and die. He had put his heart there for her to see and she had just crushed it.

"I'm sorry, Justin." She cried, moving away from him. "I don't want to lie to you or string you along. Its better this way."

He nodded his head as he slowly got off the couch.

"We better get to sleep."

"I better get going."

"Leah, its well past five in the morning. We better get to sleep." He smirked, holding his hand out. "Come on. The guest room is all set up for something like this."

"No hard feelings?" Leah asked before taking his hand.

"None at all." Justin lied. "You're right. Its better this way."

Five minutes later, Justin was in his bed, trying to get himself to fall asleep. He wanted to forget that he had made his feelings so well known. He wanted to forget that she was in the room next to his. He surely, most definitely wanted to forget that he had feelings for her in the first place.

"There's got to be a way to get over this."

Slowly, but surely, his eyes drifted closed. It only hurt when his eyes were open.

* * *

><p>AN: I haven't been up for writing mush lately.


End file.
